The Miracle of Life
by ShrugPod97
Summary: After two years,Kazuto finally has the guts to ask Asuna to marry him,but after some events,Kazuto finally gets his true family together.
1. Chapter 1

The Miracle of Life

'I'm finally going to do it,I'm going to ask Asuna to marry me.'Kazuto thought,while looking in to Asuna's eyes.

Kazuto and Asuna were on a date,eating their salads,when Kazuto thought of that."Hey,Kazuto,is the food good?"Asuna asked.

Kazuto snapped out of thought."Huh,yeah,it's great."Asuna started to laugh.

"Hey,Kirito,I have to ask you something."Asuna said.

Kazuto looked up and said,"Yeah?"

Kazuto looked up nervously thinking,'Oh Crap,did I mess up?Does she not love me anymore?Oh crap,what's she gonna say?'

"Don't you wish that Yui was here?I mean,don't you wish that she could experience real life?"Asuna asked,about into tears.

"Wait,wait,wait,don't cry,I do wish that she was here,and I'm sure she does too,but all we can do is wish."Kazuto said.

Asuna just looked down and said,"Kazuto,will you walk me home?"

Kazuto nodded and started walking out of the walked her home and thought,'Well,I screwed that up,but I still do wish that Yui was here.'

Kazuto gave Asuna a kiss and said,"See you tomorrow."

Asuna walked in her house,thinking,'I really love,Kazuto,but sometimes he can be really stupid,but I still need to tell him.'

Asuna got into her bed after changing and fell to sleep

When Kazuto got home,he saw Sugu,sitting on the couch,with a magazine in hand."So,how'd it go?"She asked,curiously.

"Don't be so nosey."Kazuto said.

Sugu knew something was he spills out everything that happened.

"There is something wrong,there has to be."Sugu stood up and walked over to both gave each other death glares until Kazuto said,"If you don't stop,I'll tell Klein about you liking me."

Sugu started to blush and let Kazuto Kazuto got up there,he sat down on his bed and thought,'I will get Yui here,I promise,Asuna.'

Kazuto hopped up and activated his found the file listed Yui's Heart,and hit the upload button.

Kazuto knew Yui wouldn't come through except upload the threw his NerveGear into the wall and plopped down on his bed.

Kazuto started sobbing silently under his sheets until he fell asleep.

"Daddy,where are we?"Kazuto he leave his NerveGear on last night?No,he couldn't.

When Kazuto opened his eyes,he saw Yui standing in front of him,no NerveGear on,just Yui like in the virtual world.

"Yui."Kazuto said as he hugged Yui tightly.

"Welcome to the real world."


	2. Chapter 2

The Miracle of Life

"Yui."Kazuto said almost in tears.

He hugged Yui half to death.

"Daddy,where are we?"Yui then said to her,"We're in the real world."

Yui started crying tears of joy into Kazuto's shirt."I'm a living person?"

"Yep,but we have to go show mama,okay?"Kazuto said.

Yui then held Kazuto's hand as he ran out the front door with saw this,and she had a shocked face.'Did I just see Kazuto's guide pixie run out the door with him?'

Sugu then thought that her brother was a genius and jumped around.(One of Sugu's blonde moments)

When Kazuto got to Asuna's house,Yui hid behind Kazuto to surprise Asuna opened the door,she looked like she was very sick.

"Kazuto,what are you doing here?"Asuna then stepped out of the way and Yui was standing there.

"Mommy."Yui said,while she was then fell into tears and picked up Yui.

"How did...How did you do this?"Asuna just shrugged until Yui said,"My mind is still just like my A.I form,but in the real world."

While Asuna and Yui were hugging,Kazuto reached for the velvet box in his then got down on one knee and said,"Asuna?I've known you for five years,and these were the best of my life,"

Asuna then looked down at Kazuto,"I've already started a family with you and you are the best that I've ever known,so,"

Asuna started shedding some tears,"Asuna Yuki,will you marry me?"Asuna let go of Yui and dropped to her knees."Yes,Kazuta Kirigaya,I will."They then shared a big,long kiss.

"Kazuto,there's something I have to tell you too."Asuna said.

"What is it?"Kazuto then stood up and gained the courage to say,

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

The Miracle of Life

"I'm pregnant."Asuna said.

Kazuto then stood up and said,"This is now have a family."Asuna,Yui,and Kazuto then shared a group hug on the front porch.

2 months later

Klein,Agil,and Thinker were all waiting in Kazuto's living room until he got ready."I guess I'm ready."

"Well good,now,are you ready for your bachelor party?"Klein asked evily.

"What are we doing?"Kazuto asked.

Agil then led Kazuto to the was in the driver seat,Klein was in shotgun,while Agil and Kazuto were in the back.

When Thinker pulled in,Kazuto saw a glimpse of what was Agil's bar,the Dicey Cafe."Is this it?"Kazuto asked walking in.

When they all got in there,Klein locked the door and said,"No,not even close."Agil pulled out his phone and said,"Your last chance at freedom."

Kazuto was wondering what he meant by that,but then Agil said,"They'll be here in 10."

"Great."Thinker had no idea what was going on,until ten minutes passed.

Three strippers came in and gathered around that was happening,he thought,'I bet Asuna's having a better time than me.'

Meanwhile,with Asuna,Yui,and the other girls,they were at Asuna's house.

Asuna's stomach showed a little bit at two months,which made Yui ,Asuna was having her bachelorette party-baby shower.

After opening presents and talking,Asuna finally said,"Guys,this was beautiful."

"Your welcome,it was nothing."Rika a while,Silica looked and saw that it was 8:30,so she said,"Hey,you better get to bed,you got a big day tomorrow."

After that,everyone went and Yui went up to the bedroom and fell Asuna hopped into bed,she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile,Kazuto was watching Klein having fun with the strippers."Man,when will he mature up and get married."Kazuto asked Thinker.

"Well,let him enjoy it while he can."Thinker replied while sipping his drink.

"Well,I'm hitting the hay,big day tomorrow."Kazuto replied,figuring out it was 8:30.

Agil and Thinker both that,Kazuto got changed and fell to sleep.

"Tomorrow I am marrying Asuna Yuki."Kazuto thought.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The Miracle of Life Ch. 4

'The day has finally come,I'm marrying Asuna today.'Kazuto thought,while he was at the alter.

Kazuto was standing by his best man,Klein,and Asuna's maid of honor,Lisbeth.

When the doors flew open,Kazuto saw Mr. Yuki walking Asuna down the loved the sight of her plump stomach,with his son/daughter in there.

He also saw his daughter,Yui,walking down the aisle as the flower question hit his mind,how did Asuna become pregnant?

He slid that off his mind,as they came face to face."We are gathered here today,to put these two heroes in ,do you have the rings?"Agil asked.

Kazuto nodded."Do you,Kazuto Kirigaya,take Asuna Yuki to be your lawful wedded wife?For rich or poor?For sickness and in health?Do you promise to love her forever?"

Kazuto didn't take one moment to think,"I do."Agil then looked to Asuna and asked,"Do you,Asuna Yuki,take Kazuto Kirigaya to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Asuna then started shedding some tears."In rich or poor?In sickness or in health?Do you promise to love him forever?"

Asuna didn't give it a second thought."I-i do."Kazuto then slipped the ring on her.

"You may kiss the bride!"Agil then gave Asuna a big,long kiss.

After that,cheers were heard everywhere throughout the then went to the reception.

During that,Kazuto cut the cake,but during that,Asuna asked for a bunch of cake,which no one else got some except for Yui.

After the reception,their car was ready to go out to Paris for their honeymoon.

"Goodbye,see you in two weeks!"Asuna yelled to everybody as they drove off.

1 month later

Kazuto and Asuna had returned to Japan,and today was the day that they figure out what there baby's gender is.

"Mister and Misses Kirigaya!"A nurse and Asuna walked back to the ultrasound room with the nurse.

"The doctor will be in soon."The nurse said before she started to hold Kazuto's hand when she said,"I'm so excited."

After about 15 minutes of waiting,their doctor walked was Yulier.

"Hello,I'll be doing your ultrasound today."Yulier then started rubbing cream on Asuna's stomach,which after that,something appeared on the screen.

"Well,I hope you two know that you're having twins."Yulier started shedding some tears when she heard that.

"Both of them have ten toes,ten fingers,both of them are very you like to know the genders?"Yulier asked.

Asuna and Kazuto both said,"Yes we do."

"Well,one's a boy and one's a girl."Yulier then started shedding joyful tears.

"Well,Yui will be very happy."Kazuto said.

"Thank you."Asuna said as they were leaving.

"Thank you."


End file.
